Ijinkan Aku Mencintaimu Dalam Sunyi
by Flaremaiden
Summary: Tapi tidak selamanya perkataan "Lebih baik menyatakan dan ditolak, daripada tidak pernah menyatakannya sama sekali" itu selalu berlaku. Dan ini yang terbaik. Jadi biarkan semuanya mengalir jatuh, apa adanya. AU, kinda OCs. BL hinted. Old fanfiction of mine. Found it, decided to post it.


_Menahun, kutunggu kata - kata_

_yang merangkum semua_

_Dan kini kuharap ku dimengerti_

_Walau sekali saja pelukku_

_Tiada yang tersembunyi_

_Tak perlu mengingkari_

_Rasa sakitmu_

_Rasa sakitku..._

**_-lyrics taken from "Peluk" by Dewi 'Dee' Lestari_**

_._

_._

* * *

**Ijinkan Aku Mencintaimu Dalam Sunyi**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

.  
**warning: **contains hints of BL a.k.a male on male theme. The plot is innocent, though.

But it's an angst. I wrote this before as a fanfiction for a couple pair that used to be my OTP,

then after years the seme _did _get married and got a baby girl with his wife.

Found this on my lappie, and to fill the slot before I update my ROTG's fic, I decided to post this oneshot.

I altered the details, but if you're familiar enough, I think you'll get a figure of the pairing I mentioned. :p

* * *

.

.

**[his side]**

Langit merambat kelam, dengan biru tua dan nila yang berkejaran memenuhi angkasa. Matahari berbias merah, berkas sinarnya jatuh ke pangkuanku lewat sela – sela tirai yang menaungi jendela. Aku menghentikan ketikanku dan terdiam.

Saat aku menulis ini, aku yakin kau sedang bersamanya. Merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, yang ketiga… betulkah ? Dan aku yakin, seperti ritual kalian tahun – tahun sebelumnya, kalian akan merayakannya berdua : makan malam romantis di restoran tempat kencan pertama kalian, ditemani sebotol anggur merah kesukaanmu.

Tahun ini mungkin sedikit berbeda. Kalian pasti menitipkan gadis kecil kalian yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan itu kepada ibumu. Namanya Tiara, betulkah…? Itu adalah nama yang selalu kau siapkan sebagai nama putrimu, bahkan jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya dan memutuskan untuk mewujudkan semua mimpi – mimpimu : menikah, berkeluarga, memiliki anak – anak…

Hatiku patah saat itu, mungkin sampai sekarang. Bukan menjadi dua bagian, tapi remuk menjadi serpihan – serpihan kecil yang tidak pernah bisa diperbaiki. Namun kau bahagia. Itu yang penting. Karena seperti kataku saat malam itu : _Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia_. Aku serius, walaupun kau tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku… bahkan sampai sekarang.

Kau tidak pernah tahu. Perasaanku. Karena aku selalu menutupnya rapat – rapat, menjaganya baik – baik agar tiada satu orang pun yang tahu. Rasa cintaku padamu tidak memiliki masa depan, dan aku tidak mau mengusik lembaran – lembaran mimpimu. Jadi inilah yang terbaik…

Jemariku mengetuk sisi gelasku yang sudah kosong. _Tap tap tap_… dan aku menghela nafas.

Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita ?

Hari itu merupakan hari pertama ajaran baru. Kita sama – sama terlambat saat upacara, sehingga kita berdua berbaris bersebelahan, di deret paling belakang. Aku lupa siapa nama guru piket saat itu, namun aku ingat kau meniru ekspresi wajahnya yang masam dan berbisik padaku : " Mau kabur…? "

Aku cuma tersenyum waktu itu. Guru piket mendengar bisikanmu dan mendelik kejam, membuat kau memeletkan lidahmu dan memasrahkan diri mendengar pidato kepala sekolah yang klise dan menjemukan.

Kau tidak pernah tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak saat itu.

Bahkan saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan memperkenalkan dirimu padaku; berseru gembira ketika mengetahui bahwa kita berdua ternyata satu kelas… kau tidak pernah tahu : bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu kala itu.

Kita bertolak belakang satu sama lain, namun anehnya kita saling mengisi. Kita menjadi sahabat, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Orang – orang mengenal kita sebagai paket, begitu seterusnya dalam bertahun – tahun bahkan sampai masa – masa kita bersama di universitas.

Dan kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak pernah tahu.

Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku tersiksa setiap mendengar mimpi – mimpimu : rumah manis bertingkat dua dengan istri yang menantimu pulang, dengan anak – anak yang berlari menjemputmu. Bahwa aku menangis tiap malam setiap kau bercerita bahwa kau jatuh cinta. Bahwa aku memaksakan senyum saat menyelamati kalian berdua. Bahwa aku hancur saat menghadiri pernikahan kalian berdua. Bahwa aku menyesali bukan aku yang berada di sisimu, karena aku tidak bisa memberikan semua itu kepadamu.

Aku belajar untuk memupus angan – anganku. Belajar untuk membunuh setiap harapan yang terbit. Sehingga saat kau memaparkan kenyataan di depan mataku, aku bisa berpura – pura tegar. Berpura – pura di hadapanmu, dan kau takkan pernah tahu.

Aku hanya bisa menduga – duga, apa yang kau pikirkan tepat satu bulan yang lalu; ketika kita berdua duduk berdampingan di meja bar, menyesap gelas masing – masing dan aku berkata bahwa aku sepertinya menyukai sesama jenisku.

" Eeh..?! " Itu reaksi pertamamu. Spontan, tercetus begitu saja secara refleks. Kau meminta maaf setelahnya, mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah dan kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku apa pun yang terjadi—tapi sisa harapanku terserak oleh nada reaksimu yang pertama.

" Kau percaya apa yang kukatakan barusan ? " Aku pura – pura terbahak, es batu dalam gelasku berdenting nyaring. Wajahmu berubah warna, dari pucat menjadi merah, dan kau memukul lenganku, " Tidak lucu…! Kukira kau benar – benar serius, kau tahu…! "

Sejak saat itu, aku belajar untuk membunuh cintaku. Diam – diam. Perlahan – lahan. Melupakan semua degup jantung dan debaran yang mengelitik kalbu saat aku bersamamu. Walau ternyata aku masih belum berhasil.

Malam beranjak naik, dan awan hitam bergulung dalam deru. Hujan turun dalam gemuruh, dan aku teringat akan senja kala itu. Kita berdua berdiri berdesakan di dalam boks telepon, basah kuyup karena terlambat menghindari hujan. Kau mengibaskan lenganmu, dengan rintik air yang terus menetes jatuh dari rambutmu. Suhu terasa naik saat itu, dan aku tidak yakin apakah itu karena lembabnya udara atau hanya perasaanku saja.

" Pakai saja ini " Kau memberikan jaketmu padaku, dan seperti seorang gadis aku tersipu – sipu. " Terima kasih " Hanya itu jawabku, hatiku hangat, melupakan semua gigil dan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menderaku.

Tiga puluh menit itu, merupakan masa – masa paling indah dalam hidupku. Hanya tiga puluh menit. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup. Aku memilikimu seutuhnya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit itu, tanpa interupsi. Hujan turun, turun, turun… mengalir deras seperti derai tiada bertepi. Dan aku berharap waktu berhenti.

_Tes tes tes…_

Rintik hujan yang sama mengetuk kaca jendelaku, namun kini aku termangu dalam kesendirian. Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyesal.

Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, ataupun menyesal tidak pernah memberi tahu dirimu tentang perasaanku. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Semua sudah suratan takdir. Kau, dengan segala optimismemu mungkin akan bertanya " Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya ? " jika kau tahu.

Tapi tidak selamanya perkataan "Lebih baik menyatakan dan ditolak, daripada tidak pernah menyatakannya sama sekali" itu selalu berlaku. Dan ini yang terbaik. Jadi biarkan semuanya mengalir jatuh, apa adanya.

Aku tidak pernah minta apa pun. Namun, kini, biarkan aku meminta sesuatu. Aku hanya minta satu hal : ijinkan aku mencintaimu dalam sunyi… dan itu lebih dari cukup. Sungguh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

**[other side]**

Foto keluarganya terpigura dengan manis di atas bufet. Istrinya berada di kamar tidur mereka, melepas ikatan rambut dan menghapus sisa – sia riasan yang menempel. Bersenadung pelan, lembut dan menyentuh.

Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur putrinya, mengelus pipinya sekilas dan merapikan letak selimut, sebelum mencium kening putrinya tanpa suara dan keluar setelah mematikan lampu.

Semuanya sempurna. Semua, mulai dari aroma vanilla yang halus mengisi udara sampai kerai jendela yang berdesir halus ditiup penghangat ruangan. Dia melepaskan jasnya dan membuka kancing kemejanya, bersandar dekat jendela.

Di luar sana, hujan turun seperti tangis tanpa akhir.

Semuanya sempurna, dia takkan menyangkal. Semua yang dipunyainya sekarang adalah manifestasi dari mimpi – mimpinya, dan kini semuanya telah terwujud. Semua, kecuali satu.

Kadang, dia rela menukarkan apa yang telah dimilikinya sekarang dengan waktu tiga puluh menit kala itu. Karena hal yang satu itu terasa jauh lebih lengkap dari semua ini. Tiga puluh menit, yang terasa seperti keabadian.

" _Terima kasih "_

Sahabatnya tersipu, dengan senyum yang melebar. Indah, tidak terjangkau, dan suhu terasa naik. Jantungnya berdentum kencang tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia rela memupuskan semua impiannya, hanya agar bisa bersama dengan sahabatnya, bahkan jika itu hanya satu menit lebih lama.

Dia tidak pernah mengutarakannya. Dia percaya itu yang terbaik. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengulangi permintaannya setiap malam : ijinkan aku mencintainya dalam sunyi. Dalam gelap. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

**[the message]**

_Hey, aku punya satu pengakuan._

_Selama ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun kurasa kau berhak tahu. Selama ini, sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu… bahkan sampai sekarang._

_Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya karena aku tidak mau merusak apa yang kita punya selama ini. Reaksi orang normal adalah berhenyit jijik. Dan aku tahu kau masih bersikap kolot tentang hal – hal seperti ini. Jadi aku diam. Aku menutupi semua perasaanku. Karena cinta tidak selalu berarti bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, tapi lebih daripada itu. _

_Kau ingat malam itu ? Malam sebelum pernikahanmu ? Kau bertanya padaku apakah aku bahagia. Saat itu aku tersenyum, dan aku menjawab : Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia. Aku serius. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal. Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu: ijinkan aku mencintaimu, walau dalam sunyi. Itu, sudah lebih dari cukup…_

_._

_._

**Send message ?**

…

**NO.**

**Save message to draft ?**

…

…

**NO.**

**Delete message ?**

…

…

…

…

…

**YES.**

**Message deleted.**

* * *

...okay, time to go back to Meine Geliebten... *run away*  
.

.

P.S.

Sorry for the category. I intented to put it as OC's fanfiction, but the site got none of it.

The safest option is Misc Misc. anime/manga LOLZ  
FFN forbid real person (like actors, singers, etc) in fanfictions, after all XDXD


End file.
